Church of Harold
The Church of Harold is a cult formed around the worship of an FEV mutant called Harold. It is active on the West Coast. Background The Church of Harold was founded by FEV mutants Blahblahwanna Rubra and Yaddayadda Glutinos (pre-FEV Bill Smith and Rex Rong) soon after an event simply referred to as the Great Shaking. Rubra and Glutinos' encounter with Harold, or tales of his influence over events in the wasteland, inspired them to create a religious organization. The Church was set up for the "lost", those lacking hope and feeling unfulfilled by life's "hints" for a satisfactory solution, and is open to all, including Oldmens, so allowed out of Harold's respect for certain post-War individuals providing hope for the race.Church of Harold brochure - Reference (1) - Oldmens as well as Numens. As the Great Harold once said, "Be kind to the Smoothskins One Saved the world once. 'Course, it they broke it to start with." It places no limits on the expectations of its followers, but it promises nothing and does not guarantee answers, however claims it will back up what it does proclaim. Despite its generic, almost vague, foundation, its aim remains hopeful; Our mission, stemming from the Union of Plant and Numen, is to Rebuild the world, one Twig at a time... ...All may know the peace that comes from following the Path of Harold. The Way is the Way. Customs Being part the Church entails adopting its customs. The Wearing of the Green is a simple symbol of faith representing Harold's tree, Bob, it requires wearing a plant on the head. More devout followers may undergo trephination (cutting a circular hole in the skull) followed by the nurturing of a tree in the hole, this is the final step towards becoming a "Vessel".Church of Harold publications - What Constitutes a Proper Hat? The Wearing of the Green. Trephinery for Acolytes. Safely taking the final step to being a Vessel. Members must also take on a special diet described as "Past Vegetarianism" . This diet excludes meat, with an uncertainty over fish,Church of Harold brochure - Reference (2) - Maybe fish, too, but this is still being decided. but does allow insects. Other foodstuffs include: milk, honey, sap and fruit (providing all seeds are saved). Organization Alder is a position of higher leadership among the Church or is reserved for successful founders of a chapter, and can be held by more than one person, shown by Blahblahwanna Rubra and Yaddayadda Glutinos. Beech is an influential rank among the Church, it is the only rank, other than Alder, a member is advised to talk to about "Plant protection classes". Seedling and Sprout are considered the start of the path to becoming an Alder.Church of Harold publications - Grow your ranks. How to start your own chapter of the Church. Notes * Harold's tree appears to be worshipped simultaneously or is revered as holy entity, represented by a halo seen in depictions of Harold. * A Church of Harold brochure was produced to promote the cult, as well as an opportunity to fundraise though advertisements of various products. * Writers such as Tim Mondo Zetta collaborate with the cult by propagating Harold's influence, arguing he had a greater, untold, involvement over the events surrounding the Vault Dweller and the Chosen One.Church of Harold publications - Harold and the Vault Dweller. The real story. Harold and the Chosen One. Who really did the Choosing? * A similar East Coast cult, called the Treeminders, also exists. Appearances It was to appear in Fallout Online, Interplay's original Project V13 since abandoned in favor of a new, unrelated, Project V13. They also appear in The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 2, a newsletter leading to the project. Gallery HaroldTAR.PNG|A picture of Harold from the Church of Harold brochure foo000201.jpg|The cover of the Church of Harold brochure References Category:Project V13 religions Category:The Armageddon Rag factions